Amabilité
by Seiji-chan
Summary: No seas tan amable conmigo...¡No tienes sentido! KairixMomo MiniChibific


Sweet Amabilité

Genero: Angst, Romantic. (o al menos un vago intento de ello ¬¬U)

Warnings:OOC? Angst? y mucha melocidad xDU

Parings: MomoxKairi

Disclamer: Peach Girl no era ni es ni será mío (por ahora :P) por los siglos de los siglos. Amen.

Fe de Erratas: Chales -.-U como me gustaria decir "Bien, no les ofrecerles buena trama ni algo para llorar a cantares, mas lo que si he de garantizar es que me he ocupado punto por punto, tilde por tilde para que puedan leer una historia de buena calidad ortográfica y blah, blah, blah" mas xDDU no, T.TU esta vez ni va hacer asi .. ni uno ni lo otro xDU.

A "disfrutar"

Que viva Fujimori! DU -I'm kiddin'-

-/-/-

Se sentía agotada, demasiado cansada como para seguir, como para tratar de salir de aquel lugar. No sabia bien en donde se encontraba, lo cierto era que después de haber caminado mucho dependiendo de una vara de árbol como bastón no podía haber hecho mucho.

Viro hacia atrás, como muy bien suponía no había avanzado mucho desde donde había estado hace mas de horas...su tobillo dislocado y un dolor punzante no le dejaban seguir. Miro por ambos lados. ¿Acaso alguien habría notado su desaparición?

¿Toiji tal vez?

No, nadie, ni siquiera Toiji. El ya no le quería y a los demás, su existencia no importaba demasiado. Las facciones delicadas de su rostro se compungieron en una mueca de dolor al sentir otra vez la punzada, esta vez mezclando las sensaciones del dolor físico y su corazón, que asustado por la oscuridad de la noche, palpitaba lenta y marcadamente.

¿Seria verdad que nadie vendría por ella?

"Okayasu! Kako! Nami! Ritsuko!" grito al ver que aun no habría nadie alrededor. Se había recostado en un árbol, no podía mas. ¿Seria que su desvalidez física fuese mas fuerte por su voluntad¿Seria esa la razon por la cual Toiji había terminado con todo¿Con todo por lo que ella había sido tan feliz?

Muy feliz.

Tal vez en ella, sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, había una debilidad muy fuerte, en si misma. Una debilidad tan fuerte que había le había hecho demasiado desagradable, hasta para Touji...Aun no terminaba de creérselo, el había terminado todo lo que ambos se habían empeñado en construir...Que horrible.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. "No puedo mas..." se dijo asi misma en voz alta, decepcionada por ser tan débil. Pensó en muchas cosas, en Touji, tal vez el también le estaba buscando, al igual que todos los demás, preocupados por ella. Sonrió, mas aquella sonrisa le duro tan poco como apareció. Nadie le buscaba. Ni Touji ni los demás.

Desde que se encontraba de aquella manera, sumida en una depresión constante, el único que se encontraba junto a si había sido Kairi. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre. Desde que lo conoció, allí había estado esa sonrisa que había empezado adorar, por el siempre hecho que ver esa sonrisa. El había hecho muchas cosas por ella, cosas por Touji y por ella, favores que había hecho de corazón, de los cuales, ella sabia muy bien la razón.

Desde que le vio, atractivo y juguetón. "Baka." Pensó sin verdad pensarlo. Aquello no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Pues el no era así como todos le pintaban. "Un chico monismo, mas sin cerebro" recordó lo dicho por Sae, maliciosamente, quien calló después de que, si misma le había abofeteado en la mejilla. ¿Por que había hecho?

Pudo sentir el mismo sentimiento que sintió en aquel instante. Ese sentimiento que le obligo de defenderle con la misma soltura de aquel entonces. Sintió odio y rabia contra Sae, como lo había sentido entonces.

"Okayasu no era ni fue ningún idiota" pensó enojada recordando la risa y después, el llanto hipócrita de Sae. Okayasu era la persona mas genial en todo el mundo, se rectifico agradecida, podía parecer lo que Sae en un principio dijo, y como ella, en un principio creyó. Pero nadie conocía a Kairi como ella. Conocerle sin en verdad hacerlo.

"Ella no lo conoce, nadie conoce como es el, por lo tanto ni ella ni nadie tiene derecho a juzgarle" Y hasta tuvo el mismo pensamiento, que como ahora, se había adueñado de ella, con seguridad.

Aun no podía determinar que era lo que había detrás de aquella bella sonrisa ofrecida sin costo alguno, pero lo que si podía saber era que podía contar con el sobre todas las cosas, por que el siempre le protegía. El siempre le había protegido, como ningún otro, el se preocupo por ella como ningún otro. El la quiso, como ningún otro.

Le confortaba, que alguien se preocupase tanto por su estado. Había neutralizado los ataques de Sae con la facilidad que Toujigamori nunca habría podido. Le confortaba, aquella sonrisa, hermosa, boba, sin sentido, sin razón de ser, boba y hermosa, le confortaba. Estando ahí por el siempre hecho de estar ahí.

Deseo entonces, con toda su alma, que Toiji, a quien aun amaba, le hubiese querido de aquella manera, con el valor de poder demostrárselo, con un coraje de poder confiar en ella. Miro, triste el suelo húmedo. Giro su rostro y fijo sus ojos, medio enfocados en la luz que destellaba ante su mirada.

Un poco de alegria ilumino en su rostro sobrecargado de una inmensa desilusión. Veía luz, de muchos colores, y le veía...¡Le habían encontrado!. Tomo la vara que había dejado tirada en la suelo, y trato de movilizarse hacia aquella fuente de salvación.

"Han venido a buscarme! Han venido!" pensó, mientras la tristeza le dejaba lapida y completamente. "Estoy Salvada! Estoy Salvada!"¡Tal vez podría ser Touji! Tal vez podrá ser el, que arrepentido de dejarle sola había venido por ella! Su corazón que roto se encontraba, se embargo del contento que sentía, casi ya podía ir la voz de Toiji gritándole preocupado "Adachi!"

Cansada por el recorrido, veía la luz muy cerca, tan cerca, mas no escuchaba voz alguna mas que la de su corazón, gritando "Adachi!"

Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca al ver de donde en realidad provenía el brillo que había, por un segundo, animado.

De pronto, cayo en cuenta de la situación: Nadie había venido a buscarle, absolutamente el lugar se encontraba desierto, y lo mas importante, la voz de Touji que gritaba su nombre se había callado. Fue como un baldazo de agua fría. no había nadie en aquel lugar, nadie quería verle.

No había nada mas que árboles alrededor, rodeándole y haciéndole sentir mas sola, y en el centro de todo, alzándose con majestuosidad, un enorme árbol de cerezo, haciendo, con delicadez y elegancia, sus frutos caer. Aquella indicio de la naturaleza le hizo sentir aun mas que insignificante.

"¿por que¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?..."

Sus piernas parecieron flaquear de la impresión, fue cuando ella cayo el suelo, lastimándose aun mas.

"Touji..." murmuro, desolada. Varias imágenes de su rostro aparecieron en su mente, cortadas y lentamente, como si se tratase de un largometraje, de una película antigua y deteriorada por el tiempo, como se sentía su alma. Resquebrajada por la impresión.

Sus sentimientos se exteriorizaron en el llanto y sus labios color durazno parecieron tener brillo propio, que fueron adquiriendo por las lagrimas desvalidas que caían sin ni siquiera llegar a tocar sus mejillas.

"Nadie ha venido...Nadie!" chillo. "No ha venido nadie, ni Touji" continuo mientras sus lagrimas remojaron su rostro. "El no vino...Se que el no me quiere" confirmo. "Pero yo si le quiero, aun lo hago a pesar de que el me trata como lo hace, yo aun puedo quererle..." pensó de inmediato, pensamientos que contrarrestaron la rabia que sentía.

Todo había terminado para el y ella, al reconocer lo sabido, su sollozo se hizo fuerte e incandescente. Doloroso, y tan verdadero.

"Touji..."

El viento, amable acaricio sus cabellos pelirrojos y secando su rostro empapados en tibias huellas de triste iracundia. Los pétalos que del árbol en donde se hallaba postrada, caían y caían, ignorando su estado. Caían y solo podían caer con hermosura indiferente de su dolor. Caían sobre ella, rodeándole de su colorida belleza.

-/-/-/-

"Momo-chan!" se escucho a lo lejos, levanto su cabeza, seria que...podría ser que?

No, lo único que podría ser era otro estúpido producto de su imaginación.

"Te encontré." alguien volvió a susurrar, con dulzura. Un joven apareció ante ella, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Satisfecha.

"Okayasu..." pudo murmurar al levantar la mirada, no sabia si sentir feliz o desilusionada.

El camino hacia ella, pareciendo algo cansado, mas siempre sonriendo. "Sabia que estarías llorando otra vez" le dijo, sin rastro de malicia o de burla, solo de la manera mas tierna e común que pudiese existir. "El puede saberlo todo" pensó, anonada. _De todo aquello que tenga que ver conmigo, el puede suponerlo_.

"hnm..." no sabia que decir, tanta dulzura le desgastaba el dolor para seguir llorando. El se arrodillo ante ella y una de sus manos, fue a acariciarle la cabeza, en la cual, algunos pétalos, aun permanecían. El los sacudo, despeinándola un poco mas en el acto.

"Que tontaa" añadió el con el mismo tono de antes, y salpicando en su propia voz la preocupación sentida disfrazada. "mira que perderte así..." le regaño, solo que para ella no había sonado como uno verdadero. "ah, que te has hecho daño el pie?" observo con asombroso detenimiento.

"B-Ba-Baka¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Momo, quien, se sentía estúpida por no decir algo coherente, quiso golpearle. Mas el, por primera era vez, le tomo de la muñeca, que había estado lista para causarle un golpe mas en su cabeza. Ignorando la confusion de ella, el la abrazo. Como solo una vez lo había hecho. Profunda y de una forma deliciosamente gratificante, quitando en Adachi toda confusión existente.

"Lo siento, estaba seguro que estarías aquí sola..." le dijo, suavemente, tranquilizándole, y sintiéndose culpable de dejarle. Mas en las mejillas de ella, un precioso color rojizo se formo. _Siempre puedes saber lo que haré después..._ pensó.

Otra vez sin poder decir nada, ante el, ante este tipo de situaciones. Aquello le exasperaba de si misma. No podía manejar nada de sus problemas, no podía sobrellevar absolutamente nada si es que, a su lado, no estaba el. "¿Por que¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan amable cuando yo soy débil¡No es justo!" grito cerrando los ojos, cegándose a la calidez que le proporcionaba aquel dulce abrazo.

Y los cerro aun mas, esperando alguna palabra dura o por lo menos algo recriminándole su manera de actuar, su comportamiento, tan infantil y indeciso, propio de un adolescente, pero, aquella palabras nunca llegaron. Abrió los ojos, y Kairi le miraba, con esa mirada que no era otra que la siempre tenia para ella. Con esos ojos almendrados y comprensivos, lleno de una devoción secreta que se habia ocultado detrás de una apariencia de divertida conveniencia. Ella pudo ver bien, en aquella orbes, una calidez desbordante, como ella hubiese querido que tuviese Touji. Tan dulces y apasionados, como ella, había empezado a querer. El cerro los ojos y se acerco a ella, oliendo su dulce fragancia de un tibio melocotón.

Ella, en vez de sentir la indignación de aquel acercamiento que se hizo ver malicioso, se sintió llena. El aire, que también se había vuelto cálido, le susurro un secreto indescifrable al oído, y cerro nuevamente sus ojos. y Acerco sus labios también como el. Y sintió un dulce sabor. Dulce, tan dulce...tan dulce el corazón de esa persona que daría todo por ella.

_No. Okayasu, no seas tan amable conmigo..._

Deseo, con la mano en el corazón y en el alma, poder amar aquella persona, que estaba por ella, tan dedicada.

**O.w.a.r.i**

-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: One shot basado en uno de los capitulos de la serie "Ha renacido la flor de melocotón?" Aclarar que esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y en momentos de Ocio.

_Seiji._


End file.
